User blog:GameZone1/Corrupted Mutations
Me and my friend DarkTree came up with this silly idea while we were playing Nuclear Throne. Corrupted Mutations are rare mutations that can only be obtained while the player has a cursed weapon. Their names are corruptions and misspellings of non-Ultra Mutations, and some of the mutations are direct upgrades to certain normal mutations, though never the one the mutation's name is based on. Most of the Corrupted Mutations' in-game descriptions are one word and generally not very descriptive, ranging from terms that vaguely describe what the mutation does, to not describing the mutation's effects at all. Mutations *'Bad Picks' ("I thought I picked something else") Any and all Corrupted Mutations picked will be removed from your mutation pool and the player will instantly choose replacement mutations. The removed mutations can be picked again. This mutation only appears after having selected at least one Corrupted Mutation. *'Big Muscles' ("Thwack") Melee weapons deal 20% more damage (rounded up) and their range is increased to 1.5x as much range as they would get with the Long Arms mutation. Enemies between the melee projectiles and the character are hit. Can stack with Long Arms for absurd melee range. The sounds of melee weapons swinging with this mutation are louder and deeper. *'Bone Arrow' ("Dart") Similar to the Impact Wrists mutation, killing an enemy with any melee weapon has a 30% chance to make the enemy's corpse dart in the direction the melee weapon was swung, dealing 20 damage to any enemy or prop in its path, and rebounding off the wall it hits at a very high speed. Can be combined with Impact Wrists to double the damage it deals while darting and make the rebounding corpse also very deadly. The sound of bones being crushed can be heard when this mutation is triggered. *'Gamer Gut' ("Tag") Hovering your crosshair over an enemy "tags" them, increasing the damage they take from all sources by 50%, and makes bolt weapons with the Bolt Marrow mutation home exclusively towards them. If their corpse hits another enemy, they will be tagged and suffer the same effects. The Bone Arrow mutation's effect will not occur on tagged enemies, and the Impact Wrists mutation will also not affect tagged enemies. Enemies can only be tagged again 5 seconds after a tagged enemy dies without tagging another enemy. *'Impact Risk' ("Panic") The player's reload time is decreased by 90% for 2 seconds after being hit for 3 damage. This does not stack with Stress and it has a 6 second cooldown. *'Passivehead' ("Marginal") Similar in function to Throne Butt, this mutation makes a character's passive abilities more effective, stronger, or simply better. **'Fish:' Fish gets 20% more ammo from ammo chests and the Lucky Shot mutation. **'Crystal:' Crystal gets an additional 1 HP. **'Eyes:' Dark levels will be completely lit up, and projectiles are slightly pushed away from Eyes passively. More noticeable with the Euphoria mutation. **'Melting:' Another extra rad is dropped from enemies. **'Plant:' Plant moves slightly faster. Can stack with Extra Feet and Shotgun Shoes. **'Y.V.:' Y.V. fires 5% faster. Can stack additively with his Ima Gun God Ultra Mutation. **'Steroids:' Steroids fires 5% faster and is slightly more accurate. Can additively stack with Eagle Eyes and Plutonium Mind. **'Robot:' The difficulty number for weapon drops is further decreased by 1. (e.g. the Minigun can drop in 1-3) **'Chicken:' Chicken can survive an additional second while headless. **'Rebel:' Rebel heals an additional 1 HP when going through a portal without Rhino Skin, 2 HP with. **'Horror:' Enemies drop an extra rad. **'Rogue:' The I.D.P.D. hunts down Rogue slower. (first pair of portals appears when 30%-90% of area killed) **'Skeleton:' Skeleton gains 2 HP, moves slightly faster, and is slightly more accurate. Can stack with Extra Feet, Shotgun Shoes, and Eagle Eyes. **'Frog:' Frog moves slightly slower when no directional button is being pressed. *'Plutonium Mind' ("... Huh.") A corrupted version of Throne Butt. This mutation cannot be obtained if the player already has Throne Butt, and vice-versa. **'Fish:' Fish will dart towards the crosshair, similar to the Bone Arrow mutation. This has a 3 second cooldown. **'Crystal:' Crystal's shield will form on top of player's crosshair instead of herself. Crystal can still move while the shield is active, though none of her weapons can be fired. Combining this with her Juggernaut Ultra Mutation will allow the shield to be dragged around to some extent. **'Eyes:' Eye's special will create a solid white large explosion reflecting all projectiles back, dealing no damage to the player, enemies, or props, and stunning all enemies within the explosion for 1.5 seconds, temporarily disabling them from moving (unless they are a Ballguy) or using their attacks. Stunned enemies also deal half of their normal contact damage. Has a 3 second cooldown. If the player has his Monster Style Ultra Mutation, enemies will be pushed back by the explosion as well as stunned. **'Melting:' The radius and damage of Melting's special blood explosions is doubled, but only the corpse/prop closest to him will explode. Corpses and props caught in the blood explosion, however, will explode after a 0.5 second delay, as will the corpses and props caught within that blood explosion, and so on. His Brain Capacity Ultra Mutation will allow Melting to explode a close-by low-health enemy instead of a corpse or prop, and it will cause enemies at 5 HP or less killed by the blood explosions to explode after a 1 second delay. **'Plant:' Plant's snares are 30% bigger and last 50% longer, but their speed-slowing effect is initally reduced to 40% of their original slowing rate. However, the snare's slowing effect will exponentially build up to 250% over 5 seconds. Additionally, after 3 seconds, snared enemies take 1 damage every twenty frames, or, 1.5 times per second. **'Y.V.:' Turns Pop Pop into "Spray 'n Pray", which makes weapons less accurate and deal half damage, but fire four times in a burst and only consume as much ammo as the weapon does when firing normally. It has the same reload time as Brrrrap. **'Steroids:' Steroids' passive accuracy reduction is nullified and his weapons fire 10% faster (can stack additively with Eagle Eyes and Passivehead), though his secondary weapon will fire in the direction opposite of the cursor instead of towards it. **'Robot:' The pickups Robot gets from eating weapons are halved in value (Second Stomach cancels this out, resulting in Robot getting the normal amount of health), but eating a weapon will cause Robot to inaccurately spit out what the weapon fires, usually in a burst. The damage taken from eating cursed weapons is also halved. All melee weapons are not affected by this mutation and their pickups retain their normal value. The projectiles fired when a weapon is eaten are not affected by weapon mutations. (click show to see because this is very long) Regular Bullet Weapons: 10 bullets with the fire rate, spread, and damage of the SMG. Heavy Revolver, Heavy Machinegun, and Heavy Assault Rifle: 6 heavy bullets with the damage, fire rate, and spread of the Heavy Machinegun. Pop Bullet Weapons: 12 pellets with the fire rate of the Pop Gun, and the spread of the SMG. Incinerator: Effectively the weapon being fired three times. Bouncer Bullet Weapons: 8 bouncer bullets with the damage, fire rate, and spread of the Bouncer SMG. Pellet Weapons: 10 pellets with the spread of the Sawed-off Shotgun. Flak Cannon and Super Flak Cannon: 2 flak balls in a fixed spread comparable to the Quadruple Machinegun. Flame Pellet Weapons: 9 flame pellets with the spread of the Sawed-off Shotgun. Slug Weapons: Basically the Assault Slugger with the spread of the SMG. Heavy Slugger: 2 heavy slugs in a fixed spread comparable to the Quadruple Machinegun. Crossbow, Auto Crossbow, and Super Crossbow: 3 bolts with the damage and fire rate of the Auto Crossbow, and the spread of the Super Crossbow. Toxic Bow: 2 toxic bolts with the fire rate of the Auto Crossbow, and the spread of the SMG. Heavy Crossbow and Heavy Auto Crossbow: Two heavy bolts with the fire rate and spread of the Heavy Auto Crossbow. Splinter Weapons: 5 splinters, fired individually at the speed of the SMG, with the spread of the Super Splinter Gun. Seeker Weapons: Effectively the Seeker Shotgun being fired once. Disc Weapons: 2 discs shot in a fixed spread comparable to the Triple Machinegun. Grenade Launcher, Sticky Launcher, and Hyper Launcher: 2 grenades fired at the rate of the Machinegun, and with the spread of the Double Minigun. Toxic Launcher: 2 toxic grenades with the fire rate and spread of the Machinegun. Heavy Grenade Launcher: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Grenade Rifle, Grenade Shotgun, and Auto Grenade Shotgun: 3 mini grenades fired like the Grenade Rifle but with the spread of the Grenade Shotgun. Cluster Launcher: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Bazooka, Gatling Bazooka, and Super Bazooka: 2 missiles with the fire rate and spread of the Machinegun. Nuke Launcher: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Blood Explosion Weapons: 2 blood grenades with the fire rate of the Machinegun and the spread of the SMG. Flamethrower and Dragon: Effectively the Flamethrower being fired for 2 seconds. Flare Gun: 2 flares with the fire rate of the Dragon, and in a fixed spread comparable to the Triple Machinegun. Flame Cannon: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Laser Pistol, Laser Rifle, and Laser Minigun: Effectively the Laser Rifle being fired three times. Laser Cannon: Effectively the weapon being fully charged up then fired. Plasma Weapons: 2 plasma spheres with the fire rate of the Plasma Rifle and the spread of the Plasma Minigun. Devastator: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Lightning Pistol, Lightning Rifle, Lightning SMG, and Lightning Shotgun: 4 lightning rails fired individually at the speed of the Lightning SMG, with the spread of the Lightning Shotgun. Lightning Cannon: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Ultra Revolver: Effectively the weapon being fired 4 times with the spread of the SMG. Ultra Shotgun: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Ultra Crossbow: 2 bolts with the fire rate and spread of the Auto Crossbow. Ultra Grenade Launcher: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Ultra Laser Pistol: Effectively the weapon being fired once. Frog Pistol and Golden Frog Pistol: They are effectively fired twice. Gun Gun: Effectively the weapon being fired once. **'Chicken:' Activating Chicken's special will make her fly towards the cursor for up to 3 seconds, similar to Ravens, over enemies and walls, crashing down once the special button is released or she has flown for 3 seconds, dealing 30 damage plus 2 for every level she has, in the radius of a small explosion. This normally has a cooldown of 3 seconds. While headless, Chicken flies faster, deals more damage upon landing, and flying has no cooldown. Having the Gamma Guts mutation will make the attack deal 6 more damage if it was a direct hit. Her Determination Ultra Mutation allows Chicken to fly for twice as long. **'Rebel:' Rebel's special will summon a smaller version of her brother, consuming 3 HP. The bigger ally has 60 HP, their weapon is identical to Big Bandit's, and when they die, they release a ring of 20 projectiles, each dealing 3 damage, and drop 10 rads and up to 2 pickups. Rebel can only have 4 of these larger allies alive at the same time. Trying to summon more will only heal the current ones. Because of these allies' behavior, Rebel's Ultra Mutations act differently: ***Personal Guard only causes Rebel to start levels with one ally, and their health is increased to 90. ***Riot still spawns two allies, but each summoning consumes 4 HP. **'Horror:' Activating their special will create a big green explosion on top of Horror (this does not harm Horror) that shoots radiation beams in a 360-degree spread, similar to an Explo Guardian, consuming 1/8th of the total amount of rads that they can have at that level, rounded up (e.g. using it at level 7 will consume 53 rads). Horror's Meltdown Ultra Mutation does not increase the amount of rads used. **'Rogue:' Instead of her Portal Strike creating a line of big explosions, it creates a cluster of many small explosions within a large radius over the cursor. **'Skeleton:' Turns Blood Gamble into "Ammo Gamble", the function of which is the exact opposite of Blood Gamble; It gambles ammunition for health. (click show to see because this is long) When using Ammo Gamble, the weapon Skeleton is holding will consume a lot more ammo; 6x normal ammo consumption for Bullet weapons, 2x ammo consumption for all other ammo types. Unlike with Y.V.'s Pop Pop and Brrrrap, this increased ammo consumption does not increase damage dealt. If an Ammo Gamble is successful, then Skeleton heals 2 HP, which can ignore his health maximum and can go up to 3x his normal maximum. (viz. normally: 12 HP; with Passivehead: 18 HP; with Rhino Skin: 24 HP; with both: 30 HP) Like Blood Gamble, the chance of getting health is based on how much ammo is consumed when Ammo Gamble is used. The equation for this is: Ammo consumed/(Mini Ammo Chest Size * 3) So, for example: Firing a Machinegun: 6/96 = 6.3% chance to heal 2 HP, Firing a Super Flak Cannon: 16/24 = 66.7% chance to heal 2 HP. Like Blood Gamble, Ammo Gamble ignores automatic weapons' continuous firing. **'Frog:' Instead of stopping, activating Frog's special makes them sing. Enemies within a certain radius of Frog while they're singing are stunned for 4 seconds, temporarily disabling them from moving (unless they are a Ballguy) or using their attacks. Stunned enemies also deal half of their normal contact damage. Some enemies, such as Laser Crystals, are immune to Frog's singing. Frog also emits toxic gas at irregular intervals with this mutation when not singing. Frog's Intimacy Ultra Mutation will make Frog emit even more gas while not singing, and spread some while singing too. *'Rauser Brain' ("SFMT") Chance for most weapons to fire a missile that deals half as much damage as a Bazooka along with its normal projectile (e.g. a Super Bazooka will fire 6 missiles) when it consumes an ammo unit. The probability of weapons firing a missile is listed below. Cursed weapons' chance of firing a missile is doubled. **'Seeker Weapons:' 6% **'Slug, Grenade, and Missile Weapons:' 4.5% **'Bolt, Blood Explosion, and Lightning Weapons:' 4% **'Fire and Plasma Weapons:' 3% **'Splinter, Disc, and Energy Melee Weapons:' 2.5% **'Pop, Bouncer, Flame Pellet, Mini Grenade, and Fire Weapons:' 2% **'Regular Bullet and Pellet Weapons:' 1.5% **'Flame Pop and Ultra Weapons:' 1% **'All other weapons:' 0% *'Robin Claw' ("Yoink") 25% chance that when any non-Cursed Mini Ammo Chest pickup fades out, it'll be given to the player instead of disappearing. This mutation is negated if the player has the Crown of Haste. *'Royal Veins' ("Life's easier") This mutation either increases the upsides of the Crown the player possesses, decreases its downsides, or both. **'Crown of Life:' The chance of a Radiation Canister turning into a Medkit is decreased to 50%, but two Rad Canisters will spawn in the level, both of which can turn into Medkits. Can stack with Open Mind. **'Crown of Guns:' The chance of enemies dropping weapons is doubled. Can stack with Heavy Heart. **'Crown of Haste:' Pickups fade somewhat slower. **'Crown of Destiny:' Two mutations can be selected on level-up instead of one, Horror gets three. Does not apply to Ultra Mutations. **'Crown of Curses:' The chance of Weapon Chests turning into Cursed Chests is decreased to 1/2, but two Weapon Chests will spawn in the level, both of which can turn into Cursed Chests. Can stack with Open Mind. **'Crown of Risk:' Enemies now have a 33% lower chance to drop pickups when the player character is not at full health rather than 50%. **'Crown of Death:' 5 Small Explosions are added to every Big Explosion rather than three, explosions that would normally make 1 Small Explosion now make three, and the damage the player takes from explosions is halved. **'Crown of Blood:' Even more enemies spawn in the level but have slightly less HP. Can stack with Scarier Face. **'Crown of Hatred:' The amount of rads gotten from chests and Rad Canisters is doubled. **'Crown of Love:' The chance of enemies dropping weapons is increased by 2%. Can stack with Heavy Heart. **'Crown of Luck:' The player character gets reduced to a quarter of their HP rather than to 1 (rounded up, so Melting with Rhino Skin would get 2 HP) (does not apply to Rebel) and the chance of all enemies getting their HP reduced to 1 is slightly increased. **'Crown of Protection:' Weapons give 2 HP when walked over. *'Shotgun Shoes' ("Blam") Movement speed is increased to twice as much as one would get with the Extra Feet mutation. Can stack with Extra Feet for dangerously fast speed. With this mutation, walking as any character other than Plant, Robot, Horror, and Y.V. with his B-Skin will sound like a Machinegun firing. Plant, Robot, and Horror walking will sound like an SMG firing, and Y.V. with his B-Skin moving will sound like a Flamethrower firing. If one selects this mutation as Fish, rolling without the Throne Butt mutation will create the sound of a Shotgun firing, while rolling with Throne Butt will sound like an Auto Flame Shotgun firing. *'Stars' ("Meteor") There is a 2% chance when a weapon successfully hits an enemy, a star will strike from above within a large radius of the enemy that was hit, dealing 24 damage to enemies and props within the radius of a Big Explosion, destroying walls. This does not deal damage to the player, but it can (and will) blow up props that explode, which can hurt the player. There is a 3 second cooldown before this can be procced again. *'Tiger Fingers' ("Risky") All weapons except for melee weapons have their damage reduced to 66%, rounded down. Killing an enemy with a melee weapon or the Gamma Guts mutation will proc the "Tiger effect", multiplying the damage of all non-melee weapons by 3 for 5 seconds, based on their normal damage values. Repeatedly killing enemies with melee weapons will extend the duration. Once the effect wears off, the damage of all non-melee weapons is decreased to 50%, the damage of all melee weapons is decreased to 80%, and the player's movement speed is decreased to 75% for 7 seconds, and there's a 4 second cooldown before the effect can be procced again. Triggering the effect and extending it will create tiger roar sound effects. Loading Screen Tips :Selecting these mutations will cause the following tips to appear on the loading screen, some of them giving the player an idea of what the mutation does. Plutonium Mind Credits Lots of credit to DarkTree for not only suggesting (some of them indirectly) Big Muscles, Passivehead, Plant, Rebel, and Frog's Plutonium Mind's, Rauser Brain, Robin Claw, Stars, and Tiger Fingers, and helping me decide what Chicken's Plutonium Mind should be (other option was for her to toss weapon up in the air and the weapon would crash down with lotsa damage), but also putting up with me asking him for ideas and telling him most of them were bad. Stars was somewhat inspired by Terraria and its Fallen Stars. Feedback Can't really think of anything else. If you have any ideas (not just for new mutations, could just be improvements for ones already here) or just want to comment on this stuff, leave, well, a comment. Category:Blog posts